Reminiscence
by Eiliriel
Summary: a short sad story of the relationship between Yamato and Sora...this is definitly a Sorato...


REMINISCENCE  
  
Hey everyone! This is just a very short Sorato I composed during my practice English exam. (thereby, explain the reason why it is so short)  
  
I rather liked it, so I decided to post it in ff.net   
  
well...as much as I would've liked, I don't own Digimon, merely borrowing two of the characters from them as they are my favourite and I thought they would fit the story reasonably well.   
  
Please enjoy the short story.  
  
===============  
  
'It has been so long since I last thought of him.' Her pen paused as she lifted her warm chocolate brown eyes and gazed through the transparent window towards the darkened sky. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her shoulder like the tears that slid down her cheek.  
  
Outside, the waning moon shined and the millions of stars sparkled. It reminded her of the night they met fifteen years ago, they were both merely teenagers, unaware of the burden of responsibilities and the sadness of life.  
  
It reminded her of the embarrassment as he thought she was his mother. Under normal circumstances, it would be intolerable. Mistaking her for some forty years old woman was a definite insult and indication that she looked worn, wrinkled and old.  
  
Yet that night, she could not find herself to be even angry at him. His cerulean blue eyes, the soft, golden hair and his sharp nose and chine enchanted her. Somehow, they found themselves sitting on the frozen bench in the park and stared at the winking stars and the smiling new moon.  
  
"I have always wanted to be an astronaut." He confided to her, a mere stranger. "I have always imagined what the Earth would look like from the moon. What a sight would I behold!"  
  
From that day onwards, they found themselves to be each other's special 'enchanted-friends'. A term he often used to describe their relationship as to remind them of the night they encountered each other.  
  
"It's only your backside that reminded me of my mother." He would apologize every time the topic of that night arises, "and then you turned around and I saw the most beautiful creature on Earth. It is as if you walked out of my dreams. You are beautiful Sora. No! You are more than that, you are an enchantress!"   
  
She would blush every time he said that. Laughing and chasing him around the room, jokingly telling him that she almost thought he was her son.  
  
Sora smiled bitterly at her memories of him. Silently, she walked across the room and opened her treasure box. On top of all her little trinkets, his handsome face looked sorrowfully at her. The picture was taken on the five year anniversary of their meeting. He thought the melancholy look made him look rather cool and handsome.   
  
Running her fingers along his then lips, her other hand gently brushed away her tears.  
  
This photo has been with her for ten years now. It is already falling apart, yet it has been fortunate for it was the only photo of him she was able to find after her home was engorged by fire. She remembered him searching through the rubble with her for anything the fire has forgotten in its blazing rage. As she found the photo on the ground, mostly unharmed, she delicately picked it up and showed it to him.  
  
"I still have a memory of you yet!" She grinned at him happily, naively. "This photo is going to remind me of you everyday and I will know, everything will be fine."  
  
Sora remembered him cuddling her and kissing eye lashes as he heard her naïve statement. "I will make you the happiest woman in the world. This I promise you! Every time you see this photo of me, you will be reminded of all the moments we shared and you will feel happy again…"  
  
Gently placing the photo back into her treasure box, Sora collapsed onto the floor. She sobbed, unable to control the tears as they escaped.  
  
He followed his dreams alright. He became an astronaut and went to the moon alright. On their last phone call, he told her what the Earth looked life from the moon.  
  
"It was beautiful Sora. Just like you."   
  
He also told her happily that he will be back from his trip soon and he is never ever going to leave her again. But he never came back. The space shuttle was burnt as the re-entry angle was a little too steep.   
  
"…beautiful…just like you." The line echoed in her mind as she slowly supported herself up from the floor. Silently sitting on the edge of the bed, she gazed upon her son, sleeping serenely.   
  
His soft blonde hair, sharp features and his closed eye lids which hid the enchanting blue eyes.   
  
He is almost an exact replica of his father.  
  
===============  
  
well..how do you like it? I hope it was enjoyable. ^^  
  
Miz 


End file.
